


Porrum

by TrepperTre



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, nonsensical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrepperTre/pseuds/TrepperTre
Summary: Hibari non sa perché lo ha comprato. Sul momento la scelta non gli era sembrata tanto idiota, ma col senno di poi se ne pente amaramente. Il pacchetto rosso e lucido gli brilla fra le mani, illuminato dalla luce bianca dell’ingresso.





	Porrum

**[Storia partecipante al Secret Santa organizzato dal gruppo SASUNARU Fanfiction Italia]**

**INVERNO**

Hibari non sa perché lo ha comprato. Sul momento la scelta non gli era sembrata tanto idiota, ma col senno di poi se ne pente amaramente. Il pacchetto rosso e lucido gli brilla fra le mani, illuminato dalla luce bianca dell’ingresso. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e dibatte un po’ con se stesso, guardando con rancorosa disapprovazione il fiocco verde che svetta sopra la carta natalizia. Pensa di infilarlo nell’armadio, fra le sciarpe vecchie e i guanti dismessi, dopotutto da lui nessuno si aspetta nulla. Poi, per puro principio, perché sia mai che Hibari Kyoya si vergogni delle sue azioni, lo appoggia sopra la scarpiera, di fianco a un vaso di fiori finti che Dino ha tanto insistito per comprare.

Si toglie le scarpe, e senza distendere i muscoli del volto, entra in cucina. La casa è deserta, non ci sono luci né chiacchiere ad accogliere il suo ingresso, solo il ronzio stanco del vecchio frigorifero, incastrato fra due mobili dall’aria altrettanto affaticata. Dovrebbero rinnovare, lo sa bene, ma sono mesi che si ripromettono di lasciare quell’appartamento per trovarne uno migliore. Non ne hanno mai avuto il tempo.

Appoggia il cellulare sul bancone, mentre allenta la cravatta e si toglie la giacca. Non ci sono nuovi messaggi, oltre a uno sconclusionato appello di Tsuna a presentarsi in ufficio il giorno seguente prima del solito per nuovi e inaspettati risvolti, non è chiaro di cosa. Comunicazioni di routine che Hibari è abituato a ignorare con un sospiro e un principio di emicrania.

Nessuna notizia di Dino.

Non che gli importi. Lo sa che è in Italia a occuparsi delle faccende del suo gruppo. Anche Gokudera è con lui, se lo ripete come se la cosa potesse essere di qualche rassicurazione.

Si versa un bicchiere d’acqua e lo sorseggia svogliatamente, infilando la testa nel frigo semivuoto. Le scorte stanno finendo. È passata una settimana dall’ultima volta che ha fatto la spesa, il cibo smette di essere una priorità ogni volta che resta da solo in quella casa troppo silenziosa. Le pareti familiari, le stesse di anni vissuti assieme, sono comunque di qualche conforto. Se ne è reso conto mesi prima, quando Dino è sparito per intere settimane senza dare sue notizie. Hibari non lo ammetterebbe mai ad alta voce, a fatica è riuscito ad ammetterlo a se stesso, se vogliamo dirla tutta, ma sono stati i fluttuanti fantasmi del passato – momenti dimenticati che tornavano a far capolino nella sua memoria – a sorreggerlo. L’immagine di Dino chinato sui fornelli arrugginiti, steso sul divano scomodo, indaffarato a sistemare le tubature gocciolanti del bagno: tutti frammenti dei giorni trascorsi a mettere insieme i pezzi di una relazione a cui Hibari non è mai riuscito a dare un senso.

Tira fuori una scatoletta di tonno e la mangia senza neanche sedersi. È troppo stanco per aver fame, non che durante il giorno abbia avuto molto da fare: solite questioni diplomatiche e chiamate internazionali balbettate in lingue che ancora non riesce a padroneggiare, solo per mantenere una parvenza di pace in un mondo costruito su regole proprie.

Butta via la scatoletta, getta le bacchette nel lavello e si dirige verso la camera da letto. Si accorge di avere il passo lento e malfermo, come se temesse di raggiungere la stanza. È una debolezza che si rifiuta di mostrare persino a se stesso, quindi raddrizza la schiena e si affretta. Non accende comunque la luce, perché è nell’oscurità che si celano le illusioni, e si butta sul letto a peso morto. La testa affonda pesante nel cuscino e la stanchezza gli irrigidisce i muscoli, o forse è solo colpa della tensione. Non ha tempo di indagare. Le coperte fredde cullano il suo sonno nervoso.

 

“Torno prima di Natale” c’è scritto sullo schermo del suo cellulare. La data riportata è quella di giorni prima. Una speranza a cui non vorrebbe aggrapparsi, ma a cui ritorna costantemente. Legge di nuovo il messaggio, poi sposta lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra e vede in lontananza le luci della città in festa. Nanimori si trasforma a Natale, dopo anni vissuti lì, Hibari lo sa bene. L’albero che rischiara la piazza, i lumi che circondano le vetrine dei negozi, le ghirlande che si attorcigliano ai lampioni, è sempre lo stesso inevitabile schema. Non ci ha mai fatto troppo caso prima, ma adesso che il suo regalo giace ancora solitario sulla scarpiera all’ingresso, il Natale comincia ad avere tutt’altro peso.

Quando scocca la mezzanotte è ancora seduto sul divano, immerso nella stanza buia a fissare il mondo fuori dalla finestra. Scende la neve, leggera e silenziosa. Non imbiancherà, i fiocchi sono troppo piccoli per resistere al terreno umido. Si scioglieranno sul selciato gelido, sui cornicioni illuminati, sulle auto che affollano il centro. Hibari resta a guardare la loro danza volteggiante; il tè, fatto ore prima, è rimasto intoccato sul tavolino di fronte a lui. Si stende sul divano e ignora l’albero addobbato ai suoi piedi. Anche quella un’idea di Dino: un regalo d’addio prima di sparire chissà dove senza farsi troppo sentire. Vorrebbe essere irritato, e in realtà lo è, ma la solitudine sta cominciando a superare il fastidio e mentre digrigna inconsapevolmente i denti un altro giorno se ne va, portando con sé l’allegria delle feste.

 

“Organizziamo una cena per Capodanno” ridacchia Tsuna, mentre si gratta la nuca con le unghie mangiucchiate. “Io e Kyoko. Volevamo sapere se ti andava di venire” aggiunge poi. È in evidente imbarazzo, come se non fosse abituato a discutere di questioni ben più delicate. Hibari lo osserva in silenzio per qualche minuto, si chiede se lo stia prendendo in giro. Probabilmente è una domanda di cortesia a cui si aspetta una risposta negativa, ma Tsuna sembra a disagio. Tortura l’orlo della giacca e guarda ovunque tranne che Hibari. Qualcosa non va, ci sono cose taciute che continua a non esprimere, nascoste dietro un invito non voluto.

“Devi dirmi qualcosa?” chiede.

Tsuna lo fissa per un istante. Poi distoglie di nuovo gli occhi dai suoi e li rivolge al battiscopa, ma Hibari non se l’è lasciato sfuggire il luccichio dell’iride castana, e la sua mente corre a Dino, ma sicuramente se fosse successo qualcosa di irreparabile, Tsuna non se ne starebbe lì a parlargli di festeggiamenti.

“È Gokudera” bofonchia, poi si ferma. Hibari aspetta in silenzio che Tsuna continui, stringe solo un po’ i pugni, niente di troppo evidente, quel tanto che basta a tendere i muscoli e a mantenersi solido nell’attesa dello schiaffo. “Gokudera, mi ha chiamato questa mattina...” deglutisce, annaspa un po’, “ha detto che la permanenza in Italia si protrarrà più del previsto, non riuscirà a tornare prima di gennaio”.

Ci sono informazioni che rimangono taciute, ma che Hibari riesce bene a immaginare. Non si tratta di Gokudera – per quel che gli interessa, quell’erbivoro può restarsene via quanto vuole –, ma se Gokudera non riesce a tornare per Dino probabilmente vale lo stesso.

Non risponde all’invito di Tsuna, gli volta le spalle e se ne va in silenzio Percorrendo con passo deciso e schiena dritta il corridoio che lo separa dalle scale.

 

È patetico come il capodanno si lasci dietro solo una scia di solitudine. Il pacchetto sopra al mobile all’ingresso è impolverato, sono settimane che Hibari non osa toccarlo, aggrappato a una stupida speranza. Ora lo guarda, con lo stesso disprezzo con cui lo ha guardato il primo giorno. Corruga la fronte e sente i primi fuochi esplodere nell’aria.

Il telefono squilla fra le mani. È Tsuna. Risponde, più per abitudine che per convinzione.

“Auguri!” gli trilla nell’orecchio, ma sono tutte scuse. Sta chiamando per vedere se sta bene, se è ancora vivo. Hibari sbuffa, prende il regalo fra le mani. Forse è ora di gettarlo.

“Cosa vuoi?”

“Sei ancora in tempo a venire” gli ricorda, come se la casa alle sue spalle non fosse piena delle urla di Ryohei e i festeggiamenti non si stessero avviando verso la solita triste fine.

Hibari mugugna, non è una risposta, né un assenso né un diniego, solo quel limbo di incertezze a cui si sta abituando.

“Da mangiare non è rimasto molto, ma Kyoko…”

“Ora devo andare, ho delle cose da fare” lo blocca laconico.

Tsuna tenta di replicare ancora, gli tende di nuovo la mano, come in passato ha fatto innumerevoli volte, ma Hibari è deciso a non afferrarla. Deve sistemare la sua casa, che sa troppo di festa. Disfare l’albero. Gettare il regalo. Sono tutte cose che potrebbe rimandare a domani, ma che ha bisogno di fare oggi.

Chiude la chiamata, guarda lo schermo silenzioso del suo cellulare, poi lo appoggia sopra la scarpiera e si avvia verso il salone.

I fuochi d’artificio tingono le pareti d’oro e di rosso. Il boato delle esplosioni è quasi assordante, eppure sono lontane, lumini che si aprono in cielo a chilometri di distanza e illuminano le nuvole a giorno. Presto pioverà, non manca molto, e la pioggia spazzerà via i fumi dei festeggiamenti. Resterà il silenzio della notte, non dissimile da tutti gli altri che l’hanno preceduto.

Guarda il regalo, che stringe ancor fra le mani, e combatte con se stesso. Osserva il fiocco verde, la carta rossa, la stringe fra le dita, la sente scricchiolare, mentre il pacchetto cede alla pressione e si piega debole sotto la sua forza.

Non riesce a disfarsene, ancora una volta sopraffatto dalla speranza che le feste si portano appresso.

Entra in camera da letto. Apre l’armadio e infila il regalo fra le sciarpe dismesse, dove nessuno guarderà. Presto se ne dimenticherà anche lui, solo per ritrovarlo quando ormai non avrà più alcuna importanza.

Torna in sala dove i rumori sono più forti e guarda l’albero con disprezzo, triste e spento come è sempre stato. Si chiede che senso abbia avuto farlo, un simbolo carico di promesse non mantenute. Nessuno verrà ad accenderlo. Scuote la testa e con un sospiro stacca il primo addobbo. È tempo di salutare l’anno nuovo.

 

 

**ESTATE**

Lo trova in estate. Non sa neanche bene per quale ragione, Dino ha sentito la necessità di infilare la testa fra le vecchie sciarpe di Hibari, come se lì, fra la lana, potesse trovarsi il segreto per resistere alla calura. È ridotto male: la scatola informe, la carta strappata, il fiocco disfatto, ma è indubbiamente un regalo. I Babbi Natale sulla carta raccontano una storia vecchia di mesi, che Dino non ha avuto l’opportunità di ascoltare. Non si stupisce di non averlo ricevuto, conoscendo Hibari.

Lo prende in mano con attenzione, attento a non rovinare ulteriormente il già disastrato incarto, e a grandi falcate un po’ barcollanti, sia per il caldo che per naturale goffaggine, raggiunge la cucina. Hibari sta di fianco al lavello, intento a tagliare un porro con colpi decisi. Non si preoccupa del suo ingresso, abituato com’è a ignorare la fastidiosa presenza alle sue spalle, ma Dino questa volta non ha alcuna intenzione di risparmiargli l’imbarazzo.

“E questo?” domanda furbo, un sorrisetto diverto sulle labbra.

Hibari si volta scocciato, guarda l’espressione saccente di Dino, poi il regalo che stringe fra le mani. C’è un baluginio di incertezza nei suoi occhi, li sgrana appena, l’iride tremola, ma si riprende in fretta. Tira le labbra in un’espressione severa e torna a occuparsi del pranzo.

Dino lasica il pacchetto sul tavolo, lo appoggia con una cura quasi maniacale, non vuole che si rovini oltre, è troppo importante perché possa permetterlo. Si avvicina al suo ragazzo, lo prende per i fianchi e lo stringe. Il caldo è asfissiante, il corpo di Hibari ribolle contro il suo, gocce di sudore gli bagnano il collo. Dino lo bacia, proprio sotto l’orecchio. Le labbra si posano delicate sulla pelle chiara.

“È per me?” domanda, mentre continua a percorrere la spalla con baci lenti, scostando appena la canottiera.

“Non farti strane idee”.

“Ma è per me” incalza Dino. Non si aspetta una risposta, ma i colpi sul tagliere diventano più veloci, nessuna pietà per il povero porro. Dino sa bene che Hibari non ama essere messo all’angolo e sa bene che non riceverà mai una risposta chiara. Nella loro relazione spetta sempre a Dino parlare e farsi avanti, dar voce ai sentimenti che altrimenti resterebbero fluttuanti in un’agonica attesa. Questa volta non è diverso. Parla contro la pelle della spalla, tesa e lucida, mentre la bacia ancora e ancora, con reverenza.

“Ti amo anch’io” dice.

“Che vai blaterando?”

“Il regalo”.

“Non significa niente”.

Dino ride, lo bacia fra i capelli, ne ispira l’odore fruttato. Hibari non lo ammetterà mai. Parlare per lui è un peso, una fatica che gli costa un dolore quasi fisico. Dino ha imparato con gli anni ad apprezzarne i gesti e le espressioni. Quel regalo è la cosa più tangibile che ci sia mai stata fra loro, per questo è così importante.

Hibari lascia il coltello e scrolla la spalla. Se lo toglie di dosso, mette qualche passo di distanza fra di loro.

“È caldo, mi sei d’intralcio” lo rimprovera, voltando il capo.

Dino sorride e si allontana, ritorna al tavolo, ma non smette di fissarlo. I gesti di Hibari sono ora meno fluidi, concentrati nel dare una parvenza di disinteresse al suo armeggiare con fornelli e pentole. La cipolla sfrigola, il sugo bolle e Hibari fa di tutto per non incontrare il suo sguardo. Ha le spalle tese e il collo arrossato. Dino adora metterlo in difficoltà. Sapere di essere l’unico in grado di disturbare l’algida fermezza del suo compagno lo fa sentire importante.

Adora vederlo così, in quei suoi momenti di difficoltà. Adora seguirne i piccoli gesti e scoprirne i piccoli segreti. Nonostante fra loro molto venga nascosto, resta sempre l’implicita fiducia reciproca. L’instancabile speranza a cui entrambi si aggrappano, la consapevolezza che, qualsiasi cosa accada, qualsiasi screzio, lontananza o incomprensione, saranno sempre lì ad accogliersi con uno sbuffo e un mezzo sorriso.


End file.
